Don't Try To Lie
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Thomas has been feeling awful since Peter was taken. He goes to the Bismarck, just once more. He meets a girl who could change his mind about where his loyalties lie.
1. Through the Fire

Disclaimer- I don not own Swing Kids characters or names, I just own Billie and Beth.  I don't own the songs either they belong to the musical Chicago.

Ok, just saw Swing Kids and I started this fiction.  If I got anything wrong on the history please tell me and I apologize now.  I'm fascinated by WW2 and I tried to make this story accurate.   

Enjoy. 

Ever since Peter had been taken Thomas had been haunted with horrible visions of his death.  He didn't know if Peter had died, but it was what he believed would happen.  Thomas needed to be in the club, just one more time, just to remember what it was like with his friends.  To be a Swing Kid again, at least for a little while.  

            Thomas entered the Bismarck and heard the up beat tempo of the latest swing music.  He felt that old power he had when he was dancing surge back through him again.  

            He glanced up at the stage at the girl playing trumpet and at the girl singing.  The singer was gorgeous.  Her dark red hair wisped gracefully around her face and her bright green eyes stared out at the crowd, her olive skin had a smile playing on it.  The dress she wore added to her womanly figure, form fitting, a complementing baby blue and knee-high.   He began walking toward the stage as she began singing:

            _Come on babe why don't we paint the town_

_            And all that jazz_

_            I'm going to rouge my knees and roll my stockings down_

_            And all that jazz_

            He then noticed that several boys were surrounding the front of the stage, obviously entranced by her.  Thomas shook his dark blond head and laughed as he sat at a corner table.  Some spectators were giving him despising looks; they knew him as an H.J.  

            "Hello," the female voice made him jump.  He looked to see the trumpet-playing girl in front of him.  The song had changed and the singer had left the stage.  

            "Hello, and you are?" he asked.  She resembled the singer, except her hair was light red and short, near her shoulders, her skin was paler, and her eyes were brown.  Her figure was more athletic, also, broader shoulders, wider hips, the dress did make her seem feminine, pale green with blue and yellow flowers dotting it.    

            "Billie," she answered.  

            "I'm Thomas."

            "Would you like to dance?" she asked.  This apparently wasn't frightening for her like it was for other girls.  Most were scared to ask any boy to dance.  Thomas considered the request and then nodded.  Billie smiled as she took his hand and led him to the floor.  Even thought Thomas hadn't danced for months he still had the flare for cutting a rug.  Billie was very good also, swinging her hips and spinning.  After the upbeat tune was finished another song, slower this time, was heard.  

            _I don't care about expensive things_

_            Cashmere coats diamond rings_

_            Don't mean a thing_

_            All I care about is love_

_            That's what I'm here for_

            As hard as he tried Thomas could not draw his gaze from Beth and her beauty. 

            "It's rude not to look at who you're dancing with and concentrate on their sister," Billie said coolly.

            "But she's so beautiful," he replied before he could stop himself.  Billie stopped dancing, turned on her heel, and left.  "Wait!"  Thomas went after her.  He exited the club and saw her heading west, toward Santa Fe, but that's a different story.  "Billie!"  He ran and caught her, making sure she stopped.

            "I know my sister is prettier then me, but you don't have to be so obvious about it," she hissed.  

            "I'm sorry, let me walk you home," he pleaded.  Billie nodded and she began guiding him in the general direction to her house.  

            "Why were you the only H.J. here?  Don't they like swing music?" she asked abruptly.

            "How'd you know?" 

            "Short hair, walking like your in the army, it's quite obvious," she answered.

            "No, the H.J. does not like swing music, do you have something against the H.J.?" Thomas asked, maybe he could report something tomorrow at school.  

            "You kill innocent people, you betray your family and friends, and you deliver the ashes of the people you claim to protect, other then that no," she replied.

            "Are you talking about the Jews?" he stopped her by a Jewish storefront.

            "Yes," Billie answered.  Thomas couldn't help but be attracted to this fiery redhead, who was a little too loud.

            "But they are just Jews, they leave us on the street, you never see a poor Jew," he said bitterly.

            "That's because they are smart businessmen, and we would leave them on the street, you can't deny that."  Billie was getting really into this.

            "Ok, calm down," Thomas whispered putting a hand on her shoulder and the other on her lips.  

            "I'm sorry, just never mind," she smiled at him as heavy pelts of water came down.  Thomas ran under the overhang of the shop by them but Billie stayed in the rain and began spinning.  

            "What are you doing?" Thomas laughed.

            "Having fun!  Come on, try it!" she called.  She held out her hands and he took them.  The water pelted their heads and bodies as they spun and danced, trying to escape the falling water.  The ground was slippery and Billie was unstable at one point, falling into Thomas potent arms.  

            "Are you alright?" he asked, steadying her and bending down to look into her eyes.

            "Hmm," she nodded smoothing her fleeting hair.  She heard something splash behind her and turned to see a boy running down an alley.  She looked back at Thomas and saw him looking after the boy. 

            "That was a Jew," he muttered.  

            "What did he do to you?" Billie asked.  Thomas looked at her.  She looked stern and strangely older then she normally appeared.   

            "Nothing," Thomas rolled his eyes and looked at the puddle-ridden ground.  "Better get you home, I'm sure your parents are worried."  He took her hand let her lead him to her home.  

            Her house was an apartment near where Peter lived.  It was red brick with white trimmed windows and five stories tall.  He stood with her on the front steps as the rain lightened.  

            "Well, I guess this is goodnight, I'll see you some other time," Thomas said.  

            "Goodnight," Billie whispered.  Thomas and her stood there for quite sometime just looking into each other's eyes.

            "Just kiss her already!" a voice came from their right.  They both looked to see Beth with her head out the window laughing hysterically. 

            "Beth!" Billie exclaimed, blushing a deep red. Beth put her head back in the window, laughing her butt off.  

            "We should listen to her, she's smart," Thomas said.

            "She's not going to live to see the morning."  Thomas lifted Billie's chin with his fingers and pulled her face closer to his.  She smiled and leaned in.  As soon as their lips met Thomas felt all the hate he felt for everyone melt away.  Ever since Peter had been taken he'd felt hatred for everyone.  Now, it was gone, he was happy.  

            Billie lapsed into what seemed like somewhere new, somewhere she was 99.9% sure she'd never been before.  This place was great, you can tell everything in his kiss.  Before now she'd been uptight and genuinely scared of Thomas, now she was relieved and glad that he was here now.  

            As Thomas broke the kiss he held Billie close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

            "When can I see you again?" he asked.              

            "Tomorrow?" she said.

            "Yes, tomorrow, at the docks, is that alright?"

            "Uh-huh."  

            Thomas left her on her porch smiling.  She watched him walk away before going in and sitting on her bed.  

            "So?  Who is he?" Beth asked, coming in the room and jumping on her sister's bed.  

            "His name's Thomas," Billie said simply.

            "Come on, tell more!" she exclaimed.  Billie smiled wickedly and lay down. 

            "I'm a little, maybe tomorrow," she gave a fake yawn.

            "No you don't! Weibchen!*" Beth hit her with a pillow.

            "Fine," Billie answered, sitting back up.  "Ok, well me and him danced, fought, walked home, played in the rain, and then kissed.  That's all."

            "He's really cute, for a guy," Beth said.  Beth was a lesbian. 

            "I know, I'm meeting him tomorrow."

            "Good."

            "He's an H.J."

            "You're an idiot."  Beth hated H.J., more then she hated anybody, except for Hitler.

            Thomas ran up the stairs to his room.  His dog Rif jumped at him when he entered his room and sat on his desk chair. He grabbed his journal from its place and began writing.  This journal was mostly written in for reports, but he wanted to write his feelings down.  His head told him to report Billie, but that pesky thing called a conscious was telling him not too.

            _Oct. 25, 1940_

_            I met a girl named Billie.  She's confusing my loyalty to the fier.  I should report her sympathy for the Jews, but she's just so, I don't know, we just clicked.  She is beautiful, but nothing like her sister Beth.  She is gorgeous._

            Thomas put the book down and ruminated on Beth.  'I wonder if she's like Billie.  Put her beauty with Billie's personality and you'd have perfection' he thought.

I hope you liked this first chapter.  I'm working on the second chapter.  It should be up soon.  R&R

Bye!

Kristan

Movie Watching- Halloween H2O


	2. Stay Next Time

Disclaimer- Swing Kids not myne, DVD is myne thanks to Gryffin!  I luv you mushly!

Comments on Reviews (I don't want to call them Shout-outs and I don't know what else to call them)

Chloe- I'll show you the whole movie sometime if you want to understand this story.  "It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing.  Do wop do wop do wop!"  Hehehe.  

Dakki- That is the longest review I've ever had.  Yay for you!  Thanks for making it a good review.  My dialogue sucks I know, but I have these conversations in my do they turn out right?  Of course not!  Anyway, no Billie is not the prettiest girl in the world, neither is Beth actually, I just like her so I'm making her nice for now.  Hehehe.

Chap. 2

            Billie stood at the docks at 5 the next day and waited for Thomas.  He said 5, she hoped he wasn't one of those guys that led you on and then left you alone.  That would not be good.  She looked at the doorways to one of the warehouses that lined the docks.  Beth was there with her girlfriend Guiliaine watching.  Beth wanted to see this H.J. boy that Billie liked so much.  Billie looked down the road again and saw Thomas running up, still in his H.J. uniform.  

            "Why are you wearing rags?" Billie said, her voice cold.  He looked at his uniform and then at Billie.

            "I didn't have time to change, I went to the shooting range after school," he said.  "I'm sorry.  Wait, no I'm not sorry for protecting my country."  Billie's head snapped to look at his.  She stared at him with a stone hard face.

            "You're not protecting your country, merely helping Hitler kill our people," she said.  Thomas rolled his eyes.

            "Your stubborn aren't you?" he asked playfully.

            "More then most people you've probably met."  

            "Good."

            Thomas wrapped his arms around her and she flinched when the Nazi symbol touched her.  Billie's arms were crossed and she wouldn't embrace him.

            "Do you want to go to your house, it's freezing," Thomas asked shivering.  The day was 30 degrees.

            "There is no way in hell I will ever let you in my house wearing that."

            "Fine, we'll go to my house."

            "Alright."  Billie nodded to Beth and she and Guiliaine left.

            They walked in silence.  Billie kept throwing side-glances at him, trying to picture him in other clothes.  He seemed so different in his uniform; he seemed more uptight, less happy.

            Thomas's house was 2 stories, white with green shutters, nicer then most of the houses around.  He opened the door and motioned for Billie to enter first.

            "Mom, I'm home!" he called.  No one answered.  "She must be at the bar again," he mumbled.

            "Huh?" Billie asked absentmindedly.  She had been staring around at all the nice things Thomas had.  A marble front hall that led into a huge dining room with a table to seat 16, she was in awe. 

            "Ah, nothing, come up to my room, I've got to change," he said after a minute.  Billie's eyes widened.  She'd never been in another boy's room before, except for her brother's, but he was gone now.  Thomas ran up the large staircase to the right and she followed slowly.  By the time she got to his room he had his other pants on and his shirt off.  Billie tried to divert her eyes, but it just didn't work, so she stared.  His chest was perfectly curved and his abs were defined celestially.  

            "Not very subtle are we?" he laughed when he noticed her captivated eyes.

            "No, we aren't." she answered.

            "Have a seat."  Thomas pointed to his desk chair.  He took a seat on his bed as she sat at his desk.  He didn't realize until then but he had left his journal open so he ran over and sat on it.  

            "What?" Billie asked.

            "Nothing, just, uh wanted to do this," he mumbled before kissing her sweetly.  Billie was suspicious but she didn't say anything, she just kissed back.  

            "Thomas!" a woman called through the house.  Thomas broke away and made a face.

            "Mom doesn't really like me to have girls in my room."

            "Thomas Michael Burger!" his mother bellowed coming in.  

            "Hello mother, this is Billie," he introduced, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

            "Hello," Billie whispered.  

            "Hello dear, can you please leave for a minute?" his mother asked.  Billie got up and left, well, she stood outside the door and listened.

            "Thomas, who is she?" 

            "She's a girl I met at the Bismarck."

            "At the Bismarck? Are you going there again?  I thought that ended when Peter left?"

            "I just needed to go back once, and then she came along, I didn't know."

            "Keep her out of your room, she's very pretty and I know how much you like pretty girls."

            "You think she's pretty you should see her sister." 

            Billie's face got hot.  'Beth needs to die' she thought jokingly.  Whenever boys looked at Beth instead of Billie she said that to her sister as a way of saying that Beth needed to tell people she was a lesbian.  Of course she couldn't though, not all of the boys in the world could make Billie give her sister away.  

            Billie walked down the stairs and out the door.  She sat on the steps and looked up and down the street.  It was lined with houses like Thomas's all the same, nothing different.  Just like the children who resided in these houses.  Thomas had to be different though; she wouldn't let him not be.  

            Thomas ran down the stairs and looked around the hall before running out the door.

            "I thought you left," he said when he saw her on the step.

            "No, I should have but didn't."

            "What did you hear?"

            "Nothing, don't worry."  

            "Um, can I walk you home? It's cold and mom's going to kill me if I'm not a gentleman."

            "Alright, come on."  

            They began walking toward her house.  The day was getting dimmer.  Thomas grabbed Billie's hand as they approached a neighborhood full of H.J.s, Thomas didn't want something to happen to Billie.  

            "Hey Thomas, who's the girl?" Emilio asked as they approached him and some of his friends.  

            "She's my girl, Billie, this is Emilio," He introduced her to the boys in the black uniforms.  Billie reluctantly shook the other boy' hand.  

            "Did you hear?  Hitler's coming to school tomorrow to get some men to go to the army," Emilio said excitedly.  Billie looked from Thomas to Emilio.

            "Really? Do you think he'll let 11th graders join?" he asked, a sparkle in his eyes now.  

            "Am I really hearing this?" Billie asked suddenly.

            "What did you say?" Emilio said.  Thomas gripped Billie's shoulder.  She looked at him and he shook his head.  

            "Come one, we should get you home," he said almost pushing her forward.  "Bye boys, I'll see you tomorrow."  Thomas led Billie away from all the H.J.s.  Silence followed the conversations.

            "When did I say I was your girl?" Billie said breaking the awkward silence. 

            "Um, I just thought, do you want me to ask?" that was the second time today that Billie had caught Thomas off-guard.  She was very unpredictable.  

            "Yes."

            "Will you be my girl?"

            "Yes."  Thomas smiled and took her hand again.  It was warm and dry, playing trumpet takes that toll on your hands.  His hands were rough and crisp with the cold air.  Holding and firing a rifle all day took that toll on your hands.  As they came to her home Billie stopped Thomas.

            "Write me."

            "What?"

            "If you go, promise you'll write to me."

            "Of course."

            "Just making sure."  Her doorstep arrived and they stood there like they had the night before.  Thomas smiled at her before kissing her cheek.  He left his fingers on her face.  

            "I promise, if I go I'll come tomorrow and see you as soon as I find out."  

            "Thomas, you are not leaving me with just a kiss on the cheek."  He smiled and kissed her lips, lingering long enough for her to be satisfied, but short enough to leave her needing more.  

            "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered in her ear before walking away.  

            "Get in here now, I haven't seen you for an hour," Beth said opening the door, Guiliaine behind her.  Billie came in and sat on her favorite chair in the corner of the living room.  Even thought she had just met Thomas she still knew she would miss him if he left.  

            "What happened after we left?"

            "We went to his house. He changed and his mother yelled at him, he walked me home, found he can go to war, and then we kissed again."

            "Wait, he can go to war?"

            "Yes."  Beth and Guiliaine looked shocked.  "He's coming here tomorrow and I'll know if he's leaving."  

            "I think I'll go," Guiliaine said, kissing Beth on the cheek and running out of the house.  

            Thomas sat in his room thinking again.  He didn't do this much thinking about his actions usually, there was always time after you did what you did to think.  He sat on his bed and looked out the window toward the unlit street; it was that time of day just after it was too dark to see but before the street lamps turned on.  

            'It won't last if I leave, but I need to defend my country.  I'm going, I'll write maybe once a month, but not more.  It won't last,' he thought drifting slowly into an uneasy sleep.  

I didn't notice how short this was until right now.  Weird.  Anyway hope you like this chap.  Now review!  Kidding.  R&R if you like.  Thomas and Peter clones for anyone who reviews.

Kristan

Movie watching (or watched today)- The Watcher


End file.
